New Pretty Town
New Pretty Town is the section of any city where all new pretties live during the Prettytime.Bogus to Bubbly, pg. 52 Uglies aren't allowed in New Pretty Town and are punished if caught sneaking in. Culture After uglies undergo the operation, they move away from Uglyville and into New Pretty Town. Almost every ugly impatiently dreams of living in New Pretty Town's opulent mansions and can't wait to turn pretty so they can attend its constant, incredible parties and watch its nightly fireworks displays from their very own luxury apartments. These apartments are equipped with a "hole in the wall" that uses raw materials to create almost anything a pretty can ask for, as long as the object isn't too complicated or too big. Once the pretty is finished or bored with whatever they asked for, they just pop it back into the hole in the wall where it is recycled back into raw materials. At least in Tally's City, many buildings in New Pretty Town are named after historical figures noted for their beauty and are designed exclusively for entertainment, such as the floating ice rink above Nefertiti Stadium. In addition to these locations, there is always a party going on somewhere every night where Pretties can show off their fancy clothes, drink, dance, and have fun strapping on a bungee jacket and flinging themselves harmlessly off the roof. In short, New Pretty Town is designed to make uglies impatient to undergo the operation so that they may finally join the fun. Points of Interest Clock Tower New Pretty Town in Tally's city includes a large clock tower, the inner mechanisms of which can be reached by hoverboard. This is where Shay, Tachs and Ho go to meet in private. The outside of the tower has a futuristic look, but the clock itself is analog and topped with a pagoda style roof.Uglies: Cutters, pg. 75 Valentino Mansion Named after Rudolph Valentino, Valentino Mansion is the oldest building in Tally's city's New Pretty Town. Unlike most other residences it's made from real stone and doesn't feature smart walls. The building has a long history of "giant and fabulous bashes", and a long waiting list to become a resident. The mansion is only a few stories high, but is topped by transmission tower visible from half of New Pretty Town. The tower was climbed by Tally and Zane, and later by Shay and Tachs. Nefertiti Stadium and Ice Rink The stadium is where soccer games are held in Tally's city. It appears to have two giant soccer ball sculptures displayed at the entrance. At the start of finals there is a fireworks display. A glass elevator carries visitors up to the floating ice rink above the stadium. When Tally is first made a Crim, the ice rink above Nefertiti Stadium is a fairly new addition. The rink is a solid sheet of ice held aloft by a grid of lifters. Skaters are required to wear bungee jackets at all times in case the ice breaks. The stadium below is visible through the ice, and fireworks fired from below make the ice glow. References Gallery NewPrettyTownFireworks.png ValentinoExterior.png PartySpire.png Nefertiti.png TransmissionTower.png Valentino.png Hospital.png Screenshot 2017-08-06-14-39-13.png PartyMansion.png Clocktower.png Category:Locations